Recuérdamelo
by EverlarkMinewt
Summary: Baz no puede recordar nada de lo que pasó anoche, todo por culpa del alcohol. Y de Simon, quien parece más alegre de lo normal.


Baz se despertó en su cama, muy confundido y con dolor de cabeza. No podía recordar cómo había llegado allí. Ni siquiera podía recodar qué había sucedido el día anterior…

Se miró a sí mismo mientras se sentaba, apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba en piyama. Tenía puestos unos jeans negros y sucios, los cuales supuso que había usado el día anterior. Pero arriba llevaba un suéter rojo, limpio.

Algo no encajaba.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta del baño, y Simon salió de allí, secándose el pelo mojado con una toalla. Apenas vio a Baz, sonrió. El chico no supo por qué.

—Buenos días —saludó Simon, alegre.

—¿Buenos días? —respondió Baz, confundido—. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable, Snow?

Simon lo miró sorprendido, y luego se rio, como si supiera algo que Baz no sabía. Eso no le gustó para nada.

—¿Pasa algo que yo no sepa? —preguntó Baz, desafiante. Sentía que iba a estar de mal humor ese día. El dolor de cabeza ya lo estaba matando.

Simon seguía sonriendo.

—Así que no te acuerdas —dijo. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—¿Acordarme de qué? —Baz empezaba a impacientarse. Pasó una mano por su cabello, para darse cuenta de que estaba enredado y despeinado.

Simon rodó los ojos, haciendo gestos con las manos.

—Lo de ayer. La fiesta —hizo una pausa—. Lo que pasó después…

Simon sonrió con burla, pero sin malicia.

—Ten por hecho que fuiste el centro de atención por un momento —continuó, levantando la cabeza.

Espera, _¿qué?_

Baz se quedó callado, no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando Simon. ¿A qué fiesta se estaba refiriendo...?

 _Oh._

Baz se acordó de detalles mínimos, pero los suficientes para saber que seguro había hecho algo vergonzoso. Se quería morir.

Anoche, Watford había organizado una fiesta por fin de curso, ya que todos los años ya habían terminado de dar sus exámenes finales. Aún faltaba una semana para vacaciones de verano, pero igual. Baz no necesitaba esforzarse para darse cuenta de que seguro se había pasado con el alcohol. Maldijo a Dev y Niall por no detenerlo. Oh, iba a asesinar a sus dos amigos.

Poco a poco recordó unas cuantas cosas más. A Snow, viéndose radiante como siempre, y a Dev y Niall molestándolo. Ellos dos ya sabían del crush que tenía Baz en Simon. Se los había dicho hace poco (otra vez, estando borracho). Felizmente, sus amigos no se lo tomaron mal, pero ahora se habían vuelto un verdadero fastidio.

—Hey, para de mirar a Snow —le había dicho Niall la noche anterior, riéndose mientras le daba un codazo a Baz.

—¿Sabías que Agatha y Simon rompieron? Qué suerte la tuya —lo había molestado Dev, con una sonrisa.

No, no lo hacían con malas intenciones, y Baz estaba agradecido por eso, pero se moría de vergüenza cada vez que hacían una de esas bromas. Quizá mientras estaba borracho le había dicho algo que no debía a Simon. Seguro por eso estaba así. Quizá le había confesado que estaba enamorado de él.

Recordó lo que Simon le acababa de decir.

 _La fiesta._ _ **Lo que pasó después.**_

Crowley, tenía que huir de allí de inmediato. Por lo menos hasta poder acordarse de algo. No era muy tolerante con el alcohol -con unas tres copas ya estaba totalmente perdido- pero seguro no había encontrado otra manera de sobrevivir a aquella fiesta. No con Snow presente. A lo mejor podía preguntarles a Dev y Niall qué había sucedido. Sería vergonzoso, pero no había otra manera de salir de este lío.

Rápidamente, Baz se puso de pie, murmurando un _"tengo que irme",_ pero antes de poder llegar a la puerta, el dolor de cabeza volvió de manera intensa. Baz se vio obligado a detenerse y apoyarse al borde de su cama. Simon lo miró preocupado.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte así, Baz. —dijo, mientras se acercaba a él, frunciendo el ceño—. Quédate en cama por ahora, por favor. Ayer estabas fatal.

Baz se lo pensó. ¿Por qué Simon se estaba preocupando por él? ¿Y qué rayos había pasado ayer?

—Mira —suspiró—, yo te traigo el desayuno. Pero quédate aquí, por favor —insistió Simon—. Incluso le puedo preguntar a Penny si hay algún hechizo para la resaca.

—Claro que lo hay, Snow —respondió Baz con fastidio, agarrándose la cabeza—. Solo que no funciona dentro de Watford. Es la única manera de evitar que muramos intoxicados.

Simon se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no evitó que tomaras demasiado.

—Créeme, si pudiese curar este dolor de cabeza así de fácil, hubiera tomado mucho más.

 _Y todo por tu culpa._ Pensó Baz. _No tienes derecho a ser tan guapo._

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

—¿Entonces —comenzó Simon—, te quedarás aquí mientras voy por el desayuno?

Baz rodó los ojos, dándose por vencido mientras se recostaba de nuevo en su cama. Cerró los ojos.

—Con una condición.

—¿Qué cosa?

Simon no perdía la sonrisa en su cara, pero Baz no pudo verla.

—Dime qué pasó ayer —presionó Baz—. ¿Acaso dije algo raro?

Simon se mordió el labio.

—No te voy a decir.

Baz abrió los ojos y se incorporó en su cama.

—Snow, te juro que si no me dices ya mismo-

—Ayer no me llamaste Snow —dijo Simon con toda tranquilidad, sabiendo que así callaría a Baz.

Tenía razón.

Baz quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Cerró los ojos mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo llamándolo por su primer nombre, y no su apellido.

 _Simon, estoy completa y desesperadamente enamorado de ti._

No, eso no podía haber pasado. Jamás. Sacudió su cabeza, sacando de su mente aquella imagen. Entonces recordó algo que había pasado en la fiesta. Escuchó en su cabeza la música fuerte y alta, y las voces amortiguadas de Dev y Niall hablando entre sí. Para ese momento, Baz seguro ya estaba completamente borracho.

 _Niall: ¿Por qué no vas y te declaras a Snow de una vez, Pitch?_

 _Dev: ¡Niall! ¡Está borracho!_

 _Niall: Por eso. No hay manera de que Baz se lo diga estando sobrio._

Ahora sí, iba a matar a sus minions.

Baz cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

—En serio, Simon —insistió—. Dime qué hice ayer.

—Pareces nervioso —lo evitó el chico—. ¿Hay algo que debes ocultar?

Baz se dio por vencido.

—Sólo tráeme el desayuno, Snow. Tú ganas, no me iré a ninguna parte —suspiró cansado.

—Bien —dijo Simon, aun sonriendo, y desapareció por la puerta del cuarto.

* * *

Simon bajó las escaleras y corrió hacia el comedor con una sonrisa en la cara. No podía parar de pensar en lo que había pasado ayer con Baz, y le parecía tierno que el chico no se acordara de nada. Así podía jugar con él, y lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. Le gustaba tener a Baz así, bajo su poder _. Finalmente te tengo donde quería tenerte_ , pensó Simon.

Una vez que llegó al comedor, agarró una bandeja y la empezó a llenar de comida para ambos. Aún no había mucha gente en las mesas, pero Penny ya había llegado, y se acercó corriendo hacia él.

—¡Simon!

—Hola, Penny.

La chica estaba sonriendo. Alzó una ceja, animando a Simon a que le contara todo. Al parecer, Penny ya sabía que algo había pasado anoche.

Todo era algo raro para Simon, quien recientemente se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Baz. Obviamente, Penny había sido la primera en enterarse, y ahora parecía entusiasmada por saber todos los detalles de lo que había pasado una vez que Simon se había llevado a Baz de vuelta a la habitación en medio de la fiesta.

Lo que había pasado durante ella había sido un poco gracioso. Aunque seguro Baz no opinaba lo mismo. Simon, Penny, Gareth y Rhys se encontraban parados en un rincón conversando, cuando Baz se les acercó tambaleándose, diciendo cosas sin sentido. No les tomó ni medio segundo saber que no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos. Probablemente se había pasado con el vodka.

—¿Y bien, Simon? ¿Me vas a contar algo? —le preguntó Penny, impaciente.

—Ahora no —le contestó mientras seguía sirviendo comida en su bandeja—. Le tengo que llevar el desayuno a Baz.

Penny esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—Así que ahora le llevas el desayuno a Basilton Pitch. Eso es tierno.

Simon se ruborizó.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Está con resaca.

—Uff —se burló Penny—. Claro que tiene que estarlo. Para declararse a ti frente a todos tenía que haber tomado lo suficiente.

Las mejillas de Simon se pusieron aún más rojas.

—Ayer —empezó nervioso—, una vez que llegamos al cuarto, Baz me besó.

Penny parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¡Por Merlín y Morgana!

—Shh, baja la voz, Penny —susurró Simon, ladeando la cabeza—. Pero no pasó mucho —continuó—. Luego Baz se puso mal y tuve que cuidarlo hasta que se quedó dormido —dijo haciendo una mueca—. Igual, fue divertido.

Penny movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sonriendo.

—¿Y qué ha hecho Baz ahora?

—No se acuerda de nada — dijo Simon mientras se reía.

—¿No? Ay, Simon…

Penny parecía triste por su amigo.

—Oh no, no te preocupes —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño—. Esto está siendo más divertido de lo que pensé. Se muere por saber qué hizo anoche —Simon sonrió—. Cuando se entere de lo que sucedió…

Penny se rio también.

—Será algo gracioso, de hecho. Quisiera ver su expresión cuando se acuerde —dijo ella, divertida.

—Sí, será gracioso —la apoyó Simon.

—Bueno, yo te dejo —suspiró Penny—. Luego me cuentas lo demás.

Simon asintió y se despidió de Penny antes de volver a su habitación.

* * *

Simon entró al cuarto empujando suavemente la puerta. Felizmente fue así, porque Baz se había quedado dormido.

Simon dejó la bandeja de comida a un costado de la cama, y se sentó con cuidado al lado de Baz. Pensó que era adorable mientras dormía. Nunca había reparado en ello, ni en cuanto parecía gustarle el pelo de Baz, por el cual Simon quería pasar sus manos. No había podido hacer aquello el día anterior.

Comenzó a comer en silencio mientras repetía en su cabeza lo que había pasado ayer.

Gareth estaba contando un chiste, cuando de repente, Baz se les acercó con pasos torpes. Su amigo dejó de hablar, y Penny y Simon se voltearon para ver qué estaba pasando.

—Heeeey, Snoow

Baz arrastraba las palabras por culpa del alcohol, y alguien, seguro Penny, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

—¿Qué pasa, Baz? —contestó Simon confundido.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho…? —Baz levantó el dedo índice mientras hablaba, pero se detuvo a la mitad de la pregunta, olvidando lo que iba a decir, confundido.

Simon lo miró fijamente, esperando a que Baz dijera algo, y pudo notar cómo los ojos del chico se desviaban a sus labios.

En ese momento, Dev y Niall llegaron corriendo.

—¡Baz! —lo llamó Dev, nervioso—. Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

—¡Pero tengo que decirle algo importante a Snow! —Baz hizo una especie de puchero. Levantó los brazos, dándole importancia al asunto.

 _Crowley_ , pensó Simon. Este Baz es irreconocible. Aunque la situación también le parecía un poco cómica.

Dev lo jaló del brazo.

—Vámonos antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas, amigo —le pidió en voz baja, pero Simon y Penny lograron escuchar. Los dos se miraron entre sí, confundidos.

Para entonces, varias personas se habían reunido a su alrededor, contemplando la escena. Ahí fue cuando Baz se soltó del agarre de Dev y avanzó torpemente hacia Simon, quien dio un paso atrás.

Baz se detuvo y habló.

—¿Te he dicho que estoy enamorado de ti?

Simon se quedó congelado, y las personas alrededor comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, divertidas.

Baz se empezó a reír como histérico. Simon quería sacarlo de ahí. Ya. No merecía pasar por esto.

—Baz —dijo inseguro, mirando de reojo detrás del chico—, creo que es mejor que le hagas caso a Dev.

Baz puso sus manos en los hombros de Simon y apoyó su peso en ellos. Con las justas podía mantenerse de pie. Simon intentó liberarse, sin dejar ir a Baz por completo, intentando que no se cayera.

—Pero no quiero irmeee —protestó Baz—. Aún no me respondes.

—Baz, por favor —Simon estaba incómodo—. No es el momento para hablar de esto —dijo en un susurro.

—Okay, Baz —interrumpió Niall, ayudando a Simon a liberarse de él—. Suficiente por hoy —dijo mientras trataba de mantener a su amigo de pie, pasando un brazo debajo de su hombro.

Dev, por su parte, estaba haciendo que las personas alrededor suyo se dispersaran. No se acercó hasta que solo quedaron Simon, Penny, Baz, Niall y él.

—Perdón por eso —le dijo Dev a Simon, y parecía ser sincero.

—¡Hey, Snow! —lo llamó Niall—. Ayúdanos a llevar a Baz a su cuarto.

—Pero, ¿por qué yo? —protestó Simon.

—Porque eres su compañero de habitación —contestó Niall rodando los ojos.

—Pero…

—Deberías ir —lo apoyó Penny—. De todas formas, te necesitan para abrir la puerta. No creo que Baz pueda —dijo ella, echándole una mirada al chico, que ahora se encontraba casi dormido apoyándose en Niall.

—Está bien —bufó Simon, y Penny le lanzó una sonrisa para confortarlo. Ella ya sabía que a su amigo le había empezado a gustar Baz. Simon se puso rojo.

Entre los tres chicos sujetaron a Baz, y se dirigieron al cuarto.

Pero claro, al final Dev y Niall dejaron sólo a Simon, obligándolo a lidiar con Baz en aquel estado.

Ahí fue cuando las cosas se pusieron extrañas, pero divertidas. (Para Simon, claro. Baz se moriría de vergüenza si se acordara…)

—¿Snow?

Simon volvió a la realidad. Baz se estaba estirando mientras abría los ojos, aún somnoliento. Se sentó en su cama y miró a los costados, todavía confundido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué estás en mi cama? —preguntó Baz con fastidio, frotándose los ojos. No esperó a que contestase antes de seguir hablando—. ¿Podrías cerrar las cortinas?

Esa vez fue más amable.

—Claro —contestó Simon, levantándose para hacer lo que Baz le había pedido.

—¿Por qué sigues acá, Snow? —preguntó Baz una vez que la habitación volvió a la oscuridad.

—Bueno, fui a traerte el desayuno. Ah, y te conseguí una aspirina. Te va a ayudar con el dolor de cabeza.

Simon se encogió de hombros y le pasó la bandeja a Baz, quien murmuró un pequeño gracias mientras se sentaba mejor para comer.

—Aún no te acuerdas de nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó Simon con diversión, después de un rato.

—No, todavía —dijo Baz con la boca llena—. Pero sería más fácil si tú me dijeras algo —le recriminó.

Baz se tomó la pastilla y se quitó las sábanas de encima con apuro, dispuesto a pararse.

—Hey, ¿qué haces? —dijo Simon preocupado, parándose también.

—Voy a tomar una ducha —contestó Baz, empujando levemente a Simon hacía un lado—. No me voy a morir, Snow. Cálmate por un momento.

—Está bien —gruñó.

Baz empezó a caminar hacia el baño, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, mirando algo que llamó su atención en el suelo.

—¿Qué es esa mancha en el piso, Snow?

En el suelo, había el contorno de una mancha, como si algo hubiera oscurecido la superficie.

—Ah —respondió Simon, nervioso—. Ayer vomitaste. Tienes suerte de que por una vez en mi vida haya podido hacer un hechizo y lo pude limpiar sin tener que hacerlo a mano —Simon hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Baz murió de vergüenza por enésima vez en la mañana. Sin más apuros, agarró ropa limpia del armario y se metió al baño sin mirar a Simon a los ojos.

Una vez que entró a la ducha, se puso a pensar. Seguro no iba a tener la oportunidad de hablar con Dev o Niall en todo lo que quedaba del día, así que tenía que intentar recordar lo que había pasado ayer con Simon. No tenía otra opción.

Mientras se echaba el shampoo recordó sus manos, moviéndose sin permiso. Apoyándose en Simon en medio de la fiesta. No pudo recordar más de ella, pero a través de una niebla, se vio entrando a la habitación, siendo llevado por dos pares distintos de brazos. Dev y Niall. Recordó que Simon iba con ellos, y en su recuerdo, estaba apoyado en la puerta.

Se recordó a sí mismo lanzándose a Simon y besándolo una vez que sus amigos se habían ido.

 _Ay no_. Pensó Baz.

* * *

Mientras esperaba a que Baz saliera de la ducha, Simon recordó sus labios sobre los suyos y todas las memorias del día anterior. Cuando su compañero de cuarto lo había besado, le había costado un poco, pero finalmente lo había empujado para parar el beso. Eso porque Baz, estás borracho.

Qué difícil había sido no besarlo de nuevo.

Baz había pasado los siguientes minutos balbuceando sobre cuánto amaba a Simon y sobre sus preciosos ojos azules y rizos de cobre.

Simon sólo se había reído con ternura mientras resistía la tentación de grabar a Baz con su cámara (Watford no permitía celulares), y trataba de hacer que se fuera a dormir de una vez. Pero claro, Baz no tardó en ponerse enfermo, y gracias al cielo, Simon pudo recordar hechizos de limpieza. Felizmente, sí funcionaron. Aunque tuvo que lidiar con cambiarle la camisa a Baz por un suéter limpio, ya que se la había manchado.

—Ya duerme, Baz —le había dicho con cariño una vez que el chico accedió a meterse en su cama. Y sin pensarlo, Simon había dejado un beso en la frente de su compañero de cuarto.

* * *

Baz se colocó ropa limpia y se apoyó con la espalda en la puerta del baño. No sabía si salir o no. No quería enfrentar a Snow, pero al mismo tiempo quería volver a besarlo. ¿Todo sería igual que ayer? ¿Qué cosas aún no había recordado?

Quizá Simon sólo estaba jugando con él. Quizá se estaba imaginando todo, y Simon sólo se estaba apiadando de él por la resaca. Tenía tantas dudas.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

—Hey, ¿Baz? ¿Estás bien? Llevas bastante rato ahí dentro.

El chico sonrió, un poco de confianza creciendo dentro de sí mismo. Simon Snow se estaba preocupando por él. Otra vez.

Baz se giró, aún no muy decidido y abrió la puerta lentamente. Simon le sonrió, y se dirigió de nuevo al centro del cuarto, sentándose en su cama con las piernas cruzadas.

—Snow —dijo Baz, aclarándose la garganta.

Simon levantó una ceja.

—Simon —se corrigió Baz.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo —se detuvo un momento, dudando. Tenía la mirada en el piso—. Creo que recuerdo algo de lo que pasó ayer.

Baz se acercó lentamente a Simon, quien se paró de la cama, sonriendo.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué recuerdas? —preguntó.

—No mucho —admitió Baz, acercándose más. Jugaba angustiado con sus manos, sin levantar la mirada.

Estaba nervioso, tenía miedo de que Simon se echara atrás…

—Estaba pensando —sugirió Baz, en voz baja, mirando hacia arriba por primera vez—, que quizá me podrías ayudar a recordar.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo? —preguntó Simon, quien parecía divertirse con el nerviosismo de Baz.

Este último se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir. Quizá había interpretado mal las cosas, quizá en verdad Simon estaba jugando con él…

Y como si el chico hubiese leído los pensamientos de Baz, rodó los ojos y murmuró algo.

— _Idiota._

Simon puso su mano detrás del cuello de Baz, y lo atrajo hacia él, besándolo por sorpresa.

Al principio, Baz no supo que hacer, pero luego de unos segundos se dejó llevar y colocó sus manos en la cintura de Simon, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo, quedando al alcance de Simon, quien estaba parado de puntitas.

Baz murmuró el nombre del otro chico antes de separarse.

—¿Ahora recuerdas? —preguntó Simon, con una sonrisa traviesa. Sus labios estaban rojos, al igual que sus mejillas. Sus manos seguían rodeando el cuello de Baz.

Este asintió.

—Recuérdamelo otra vez —dijo sin aliento, y atrajo a Simon por la cintura, uniendo sus labios una vez más.

 _Aleister Crowley,_ pensó. _Estoy viviendo un cuento de hadas._

Baz sonrió para sí mismo. No podría estar más feliz de poder recordar.


End file.
